1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air bleeding systems and more particularly pertains to a new air bleeding system for permitting air to be bled from a cooling system of a vehicle to reduce spillage of coolant during the bleeding process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air bleeding systems is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches the use of a container that is coupled to an upper return pipe of a radiator to allow coolant to be supplied to the coolant system. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow for coolant to be added to a coolant system through a fill aperture of a radiator to minimize spilling of the coolant fluid when the coolant system is being bled. Additionally, the system may include a detecting system incorporated to detecting combustion gasses in the cooling system to alert a person to a possible leak in the cooling system.